


Breaking Smallville

by Tallihensia



Category: Breaking In (TV), Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman answers a cry for help and finds an old friend.  A Smallville/Breaking In fusion cross-over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Smallville

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. ^^ This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
>  **Warnings:** none
> 
>  **Spoilers:** Smallville show finale, general episodes of Breaking In
> 
>  **Notes:** Smallville/Breaking In fusion cross-over. It was supposed to be sheer silliness, but got a bit more serious while I was writing. For the CW Land challenge 3.15, "Fancy Meeting You Here".

## Breaking Smallville

A helpless terrified cry; somebody in trouble.

Superman detoured from his flight, diving towards that cry, knowing he had to get there in time. There was something about that cry...

He scooped up the man falling from the building and flew to the ground with him. The other man's arms and legs were tangled tightly around Superman in clinging terror and it took a few moments to disentangle them. "It's okay," Superman tried to reassure him.

There was finally some space between them and they got their first look at each other.

"Oh man! Superman!!! Oh my God! I'm your biggest fan and you rescued me?!" The spiky hair bobbed around as the tall man looked all around him, bouncing on his feet. "I've got to tell the others! Holy Balls! Superman! Rescued me!"

Superman took a cautious step backwards, but he couldn't retreat, his gaze on the man's face. Despite the hair... "Lex?" He asked, his heart in his throat.

The man blinked but didn't let it phase him. "I'm Dutch, man. Seriously, biggest fan!" He pulled up his shirt and revealed his bare chest, muscles defined and eminently touchable.

Clark looked, recognizing the chest as he had the face, if the hair still baffled him. He gulped.

"Oh." Dutch reached up and pulled one of his shirts down, showing a blue t-shirt with a familiar red and yellow symbol that had been hidden inside the outer shirt.

"Can I get your autograph? Can I get five? Ten? Those must sell for bucks! 'Cept I need to frame them and put 'em up. Oh hey, I bet your piss would ace all the drug tests! Can I get some?" Dutch reached out and grabbed Clark's hand, pumping it up and down eagerly. "I totally need to shake your hand, I'm so excited!"

Clark couldn't do anything but stand there, stunned, letting the words in the accented yet still familiar voice wash over him.

"Dutch! Oh my God, Dutch! You fell off the roof!"

"Mel!" Dutch turned towards the slim girl with long dark hair in the figure-hugging suit and swept her up in a hug. "Mel, I'm fine. Look! It's Superman!"

"Superman...?"

The girl turned towards Clark and for a moment Clark could only see Lana. But this woman was a lot more confident than Lana had ever been and she paused only a moment before offering an open, friendly grin. "Thank you so much, Superman. We were terrified when Dutch fell."

"Oh hey! Maybe Superman can help us with the job!" Dutch showed all his teeth in a smile that Lex had never come close to. Except, perhaps, that time when Lex had been alive after the island and had finally come home again.

"I don't think so, Dutch." Mel was gently tugging Dutch away.

"Oh, that'd probably be like cheatin', wouldn't it? Since nothing can really be secure against Superman." Dutch continued to babble while Mel managed him carefully. The affection they showed each other was open and sincere.

They looked good together, even if Clark couldn't wrap his mind around a Lex who wasn't paranoid against the world. Dutch was...

"Wait! Superman!" Dutch broke away from Mel and dashed towards Superman again, halting just a foot away. "I have to hug ya!"

Enveloped in strong warm arms. Hugged like he couldn't break. Pure happiness.

"Thank you, Superman! You're the best!"

As the two people walked back inside the building, Clark launched himself into the sky.

Clark had hated Tess for a long time after he'd found out what she'd done, wiping out Lex's memories so completely that Lex didn't know him anymore. Tess had done it for Clark, but Clark had never wanted that. Never wanted to see a Lex that hadn't known him, hadn't known anything at all. Clark had gotten Lex into the best hospital he could, had attended Tess' funeral, and had tried to go on with his life. He'd not followed Lex's progress, leaving that to Chloe, not wanting to know. Now he knew.

Dutch. He'd grown hair. Possibly the clone hadn't carried the meteor mutation. However, it was definitely Lex. Dutch had none of Lex's brilliance, none of the sharp wit and piecing gazes that could see through Clark in an instant. But he was happy. Open, friendly, everything he was feeling was on his face. Happy.

Clark flew back to Metropolis, not knowing what he should feel. The memory of hugs, both years ago and moments ago. He'd lost Lex; but at least Dutch was happy. Perhaps Clark would come back and visit him again.

  


* * *

  


END

 

 _Story note: I'm ignoring the bit about the President. Hey, for all we know, it was a tv show playing in the background!_

Dutch totally loves Superman!

  
Screencap credit to ctbn60

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to [my livejournal](http://alatrific.livejournal.com/31088.html).


End file.
